Gen 132
by Travellers all
Summary: What if the original Gen 13 wasn't the only group that stayed together after escaping. Disclaimer: we own only the characters listed on our profile page. The first setting is based on something from Thescarredman.
1. Darwin Academy

_You've all heard the story of Gen 13, haven't you? If not, this tale will send you on a ride you couldn't imagine. Good luck finding us, THEY haven't._

Draco's Journal Entry, Day 1: Today was my first day at Darwin. It seems that only the best of the best get in, so why I am here, I don't have a clue. I was shipped out here after my parents died. All in all, the school seems to have everything all sorted out. We live in pods, small rooms with a couple of bedrooms off to the sides. My roommate is a genius by the name of Nostromo. He seems a bit weird.

Day 2: We got our schedules today, the whole pod has the same schedule. We are one of the smaller pods, only 6 of us. Myself, Nostromo, Catherine (Kitty), Emily (Fashion model, I think), Twig (Obsessed with plants), and Jake (Emo?). As different as we all are, we found common ground when we went to science. We all enjoy computer sciences.

The food isn't the best, but when has school food ever been good.

FFWD

Day 10: It's been over a week since I got here, and I've started to like it here, the pig slop they serve at lunch even tastes good now.

FFWD

Day 21: Students have started to change lately. One of them, Fairchild, grew almost a foot already, and I've put on about half that, along with some strange growths on my back. The doctor says that it's perfectly normal, but I don't believe him. Also, Nostromo has started vanishing at random intervals, like nobody can find him, until he moves. It's creepy.

FFWD

Day 45: my wings have grown out, they span almost 18 feet from tip to tip. I think I'll try them out next time we go outside. My eyesight has also improved, into the infrared spectrum, as well as the UV spectrum. Me and Jake used up most of our saved allowances to purchase a beautiful Hummer H1, and Kitty pitched in some money for a snorkel, so now we can go offroading in the backwoods behind the surface garage.

End Journal Flashbacks

I got up, ready to face the day, but I wasn't in my room, I was in a dark room, more than 20 feet in diameter, and pitch black. The walls are the same temperature as my body, and have no visible wires running through them. I was completely blind, and trapped.

Every so often they put food through a slot, I know they're smiling on the other side, I can hear it in their voice. After an indeterminable period of time, during one of my sleep cycles, Nostromo joined me in the room, I only know he's here because he leaves cold footprints on the floor. In addition, Jake was thrown in recently, and has been particularly aggravating, vanishing completely into the darkness and talking to things that I know aren't there, because I can't see anything but the three of us.

I can hear the door opening, and the others are silent, and entirely invisible.

Lynch's View

These kids, how do they get themselves into these situations. I don't understand it. This room supposably holds pod 3, at least the guys, so I have three jumpsuits for them.

3rd person view

Draco burst out of the pod, launching himself into Lynch, forcing him to drop the jumpsuits, and slamming him into the wall. Draco was flung off, into the wall, and Lynch exited to go help the next pod. The guys all grabbed their jumpsuits and pulled them on, Draco tying his at the waist, leaving his wings free. Draco looked around the room, and joined the crowd of people, Jake hung back, joining up with a few other emo people in a corner, and Nostromo headed off to find the girls.

Draco POV

I heard our rescuer telling some of the people that all our stuff on the upper levels is gone, he might have accidently poisoned the area. I know that that poison he mentioned is deadly, but Nostromo doesn't breath, or exist really unless he wants to. And I know he's going to want his laptop back before he leaves. Now the guy is saying that there is a guard locker room around the corner, probably ought to go check it out.

I walked around the corner, half expecting a dead body, or something, but it was completely normal. I grabbed an extra jacket for Nostromo because I knew he would need it.

3rd Person POV

Nostromo walked up to the door and pressed his hand through it, entering the staircase silently and invisibly thinking to himself 'I am going to be in such deep trouble when I get back' He travelled up past dead bodies that made him jump until he came to his own room and grabbed his computer. He phased the laptop into his flesh and sprinted back to the basement where he met up with Draco, Kitty, Jake, and Emily. A few seconds later Twig pushed her way into the group.

FFWD

Lynch handed Draco a duffel bag full of money and told him to go somewhere else, nowhere that any of them had been before, and he warned them about using their powers in public. Draco grinned and pulled his coveralls back up over his bare shoulders. Strangely the cold wasn't affecting him.

Draco pulled out his keys and walked over to where he had parked his hummer, grinning as he prepared to depart from the facility. He cranked the engine up and when everyone was in and safely secured the hummer lunged off the trail, bouncing across the backwoods, to come out somewhere unexpected. They bounced along for a half hour before crossing the edge of a road, and taking it out of the forest. Draco smirked inwardly, because they had just escaped from the most secure place he knew of, without any effort. Then they ran into the fence. The hummer hit the fence at 50 miles an hour, tearing clean through it and continuing along it's path in a more or less straight line as its occupants twitched and shook off the electrical surge. When they regained control of the vehicle, it was almost to the highway, so Draco drove on.


	2. Home is where the mutants are

_You've all heard the story of Gen 13, haven't you? If not, this tale will send you on a ride you couldn't imagine. Good luck finding us, THEY haven't. If you are still reading, You must know how we came to be on the run. We still have not been found._

March 15 2004

Draco pulled the hummer into a small community, a gated community off the highway, one of the places on the list that the stranger who rescued them had given him. Draco followed the road up and around the corner, and then down the hill on the other side and out the back gate. As the gate closed behind them, Kitty woke up in the back.

"Hey, Draco, D'you think you could turn down the heat. It's like a hundred degrees back here." Draco looked at her and reached for the climate controls, turning the air conditioning on. He hadn't even noticed that it was so hot. 'Another trait of my Gen, I wonder?' The hummer bounced through another dirt road out into a clearing, a desert road. The rest of the group woke slowly as the hummer crossed the vast desert to a small adobe house at the end.

As Draco pulled in to the garage area, Jake spoke. "If this is our house, it's no wonder we live way out here. The place looks like a clay sculpture."

Draco shut off the engine, and after letting it cool for a few minutes, he exited the vehicle, almost running into Nostromo who was phasing back through the garage door.

"What's in there? Is it safe?"

"Yeah, that guy really must be rich, this place is awesome on the inside. Come on!!"

Nostromo spun around and ran through the wall into the house. Draco looked at the rest of the Gen active teenagers in the garage and turned to the door, opening it decisively.

He stepped through and was tackled back out by something. 'That guy who told us about the place must keep exotic pets or something' "Noooosss!!!! Why didn't you tell me there was an animal in there"

"I didn't know!"

"How could you miss this thing!!"

The creature stood up and looked at Draco, and at the others silently, moving only slightly. Draco slammed his hand upwards and met thin air as the creature dodged his attack.

"You must be the ones I was told about. The Genesis projects."

Draco froze as the creature spoke, unsure of why, or how it spoke.

"What are you?" Draco asked dumbly, wondering if he was going crazy.

"My name is Ace. I am a Warhound."

"Uh, ok. That's strange. How come you can speak?"

"I don't know. I just can."

Flashback: Ace POV

{{{{Sensor feed: audio high spectrum: receiving signal: Vehicle identification High Mobility Multi-purpose Wheeled Vehicle Civilian Model 1: Distance 5 meters.}}}}

{{{{Activate wake up protocol: Defense mode}}}}

{{{{Activate defense protocol: Recognize # 6}}}}

{{{{Activate motor function: primary walk cycle}}}}

{{{{Activate sentient integration circuits}}}}

I woke up from my sleep cycle, sensing several figures within my range of detection. I walked over to the door and stepped out onto the first of them. He tried to hit me. It wasn't fun. I told him who I was, and what I was. I don't think this fully organic being understands what I meant. This slower method of communication is not beneficial to getting my point across.

End flashback, continue 3rd person POV

Ace looked at Draco and allowed his programs to slow to an acceptable rate and turned back into the house. "I believe that Master Jonathan is entirely insane, letting six hooligans into his desert hideout. Why he would do this I do not know. You better not destroy the house."

Draco looked at Ace and silently whispered "I don't think that will be a problem. We are all pretty good about cleaning up after ourselves, except Jake, who doesn't do much of anything anyway."

FFWD1 week

Draco's Journal Day 55: I finally had a chance to update. Me and my friends/ family now, have all developed powers of some sort. I have wings, an 18 foot span, a 6 foot tail with a spike on the tip, and I can breath fire, in addition to being unable to feel heat, being fireproof, and being able to see into the infrared and UV spectrums, otherwise I look completely normal. Kitty has a shorter 3 foot tail and pointy ears, she also has thin tan fur and perfect balance. Nostromo can perform small fusion and fission reactions with his own molecules and those of beings nearby. Emily can shapeshift into any form she wants to. Twig can manipulate plants and speak to animals. Jake has complete control over shadows. The newest member of our group, a Warhound named Ace, has a satellite communication suite and an active camouflage program, along with the ability to cook and clean. Although he looks like some kind of exotic animal, he doesn't shed, or leave messes.

End Journal Ace POV

{{{{Draco and Kitty: Location: Draco's room, limiting sensor system feed in that section.}}}}

{{{{Nostromo and Emily: Location: Television room, Channel 532 Satellite}}}}

{{{{Twig: Location: Garden, Grooming orange tree}}}}

{{{{Jake: Location: Jake's Room, shadowboxing}}}}

{{{{Initiate: Cleaning program: Kitchen}}}}

{{{{Initiate: Muscle stimulant program: Turbo}}}}

{{{{Satellite tracking system: I/O anti-detection system: No visible scans}}}}

I cannot sense I/O scans as of current time. The youths have not created any difficulties yet. The one known as Jake has been fighting with the area of blocked light that follows him around. I do not understand why. All six of them have been developing strangely for humans. One of them, Nostromo, is never visible, on any spectrum. I only know where he is because of his heart beat. I am cooking and cleaning, but I am doing more now than I ever had to do before. I am fascinated by the work, as though I was designed for this purpose.

"_Someone's coming. Hide your powers everyone!!!!"_

Emily is shouting. I cannot allow any outsiders to know that I am not a normal animal.

{{{{Initiate: Disguise program: Liger}}}}

My form shifted slightly, concealing my long, whiplike head tails, and merging my primary tails into one, while my hairs un-pixelated and re-colored into a grey-black striped color.

{{{{Deactivate: Vocal communication system}}}}

I cannot communicate with any of my family except Twig. I must communicate my point through her. The being outside the door is a familiar, Master Piotr Barrett, Young Draco's father.

{{{{Deactivate: disguise program}}}}

{{{{Activate: Vocal communication system}}}}

"Master Barrett. It is good to see you alive."

"_You too Ace. And, is that my son behind you. He's really grown up a lot."_

"He has, and he brought friends over. Master Lynch gave them the directions."

"_Did he now. He knows that he isn't supposed to give anyone the location. Not even my son."_

"I know. He must have had a very good reason to do it. Come in, I have some coffee brewing."

AN: For a picture of Ace, Check out our pics


End file.
